


Adoption

by ziamicalement (orphan_account)



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ziamicalement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après des années à attendre, Zayn & Liam, jeune couple marié, voient leur demande d'adoption acceptée. Un petit garçon, Niall, les attend à l'orphelinat. Seul point noir au tableau : c'est un ancien enfant battu en mal d'amour et d'affection, craignant les cris et les préjugés encore présents au XXIe siècle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoption

_Pour Margot.  
_

 

**\- Vous êtes mariés depuis combien de temps ?**

**\- Cinq ans.**

**\- Quelles sont vos professions ?**

**\- Je suis professeur de français dans un collège et Zayn est architecte.**

 

Encore un énième rendez-vous. Un énième espoir, souvent vain. Le métis restait silencieux, laissant à Liam le soin d’expliquer leur situation. Près de deux ans à attendre un signe. Mais personne ne les avait jamais rappelés. Combien de larmes versées dans le creux de son oreiller, à attendre un coup de téléphone qui ne venait pas ? La femme devant eux paraissait plus gentille que les autres, mais ça ne pouvait qu’être une nouvelle illusion. Ils repartiraient seuls, sans aucun prénom gravé dans leurs esprits. Ils ne remettraient jamais les pieds ici. Les yeux baissés, il attendait qu’elle ait terminé ses questions. Puis le silence prit peu à peu place dans le petit bureau. La main du châtain vint se poser sur la sienne alors qu’ils patientaient, encore. Finalement, après quelques cliquetis sur son ordinateur, la directrice de l’orphelinat leva son regard clair sur eux.

 

**\- Je vous appellerai.**

 

Ils avaient encore échoué. Il avait juste envie de pleurer. Il se leva comme un automate, le bras de Liam autour de ses épaules, le soutenant. Il s’agrippa à sa taille, se tourna vers lui pour respirer son odeur rassurante. Il entendit à peine les remerciements de son mari. Une dame les raccompagna à la sortie et l’air frais leur fouetta le visage.

Le trajet dans la voiture fut calme, troublé par les reniflements du Pakistanais. Il s’essuya les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur le trajet. Le châtain conduisait en silence, sa main voyageant souvent entre le levier de vitesse et la jambe de Zayn qu’il caressait doucement.

 

 

**\- Tu ne manges pas ?**

**\- Je n’ai pas faim.**

 

Zayn trifouillait dans son assiette de pâtes, sans jamais porter sa fourchette à ses lèvres.

 

**\- Bon, aller, donne.**

 

Liam tendit sa main et récupéra le plat. Il vida le contenu dans sa propre assiette et rendit la sienne au métis. Ce dernier resta les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il émergea brutalement et se leva de table.

 

**\- Je vais me coucher.**

 

Le châtain soupira légèrement en le voyant quitter la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, en faisant la vaisselle, il entendit l’eau de la douche se déclencher. Il rangea les couverts et monta dans la chambre. Le Pakistanais sortait tout juste de la salle de bains, en boxer et tee-shirt, s’essuyant les cheveux avec une serviette. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas alors que  Liam prenait sa place dans la pièce d’eau. Le châtain prit une douche rapide, mais en revenant dans la chambre, la pièce était déjà à moitié plongée dans le noir, sa lampe de chevet seule éclairant les murs. Zayn s’était tourné sur le côté et sa respiration calme et régulière laissait présager qu’il dormait déjà. Ou peut-être faisait-il juste semblant. Le jeune homme ne chercha pas à savoir. Il se glissa dans les draps, embrassa la tempe du métis, qu’il crut sentir tressaillir légèrement et éteignit la lumière, noyant leurs corps et les meubles dans l’obscurité. A tâtons, il se rapprocha de son mari et l’enlaça, son torse collé à son dos frêle.

 

 

Une semaine passa. Toujours aucun appel. Zayn désespérait. Recroquevillé sur le canapé, il regardait la télévision d’un air las, sans s’intéresser au programme qui passait. Liam corrigeait des copies. La sonnerie de son portable le coupa dans son travail et il se leva, décrochant, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

 

**\- Allô ? (…) Oui, c’est moi. (…) C’est vrai ? Mais, c’est… (…) D’accord, demain matin ? (…) Oui, nous y serons. (…) Je vais le prévenir. Merci, merci beaucoup.**

 

Le châtain revint dans le salon, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il prit place à côté du métis qui ne broncha pas.

 

**\- Qui c’était ?**

**\- La directrice de l’orphelinat.**

 

Le Pakistanais sortit brutalement de sa torpeur.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle voulait ?**

**\- On a rendez-vous avec elle, demain matin.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

 

Il savait, forcément. Sa voix tremblait un peu mais il avait posé cette question idiote pour être vraiment sûr. Pour ne pas avoir à se tromper, à espérer bêtement une chose qui n’arriverait pas.

 

**\- Elle a un enfant pour nous.**

 

Ensuite, ce ne fut plus que des larmes de bonheur, de joie. Ce genre d’évènement indescriptible qui asséchait les yeux et gonflait le cœur pour un moment. Le seul geste qu’il pouvait faire était de se blottir au creux des bras de Liam, à pleurer jusqu’au lendemain. Cinq ans de mariage, deux ans à espérer un enfant. Leur rêve allait devenir réalité. Enfin.

 

 

Le bureau était dans le même état que la dernière fois. Mais cette fois-là, le personnel était aimable avec eux, la directrice leur souriait. Elle griffonnait quelques mots sur des pages quand ils entrèrent. Elle les invita à s’assoir, puis sortit un dossier d’un tiroir.

 

**\- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir ici. Bien…**

 

Elle ouvrit la chemise cartonnée et en sortit une simple feuille nantie d’une photo récente.

 

**\- Nous avons un enfant pour vous. Il s’appelle Niall et a six ans.**

 

Elle retourna la page vers eux et la déposa sur le bois verni. Les yeux ambre de Zayn s’embuèrent de larmes quand il vit la photo du petit garçon. Il sentit la main de Liam se poser sur la sienne pour la serrer brièvement. Le châtain était tout aussi ému et n’osait rien dire par peur d’entendre les tremblements dans sa voix. La femme se leva lentement de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte.

 

**\- Cela vous dit de le rencontrer aujourd’hui ?**

**\- Bien sûr.**

 

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et la suivirent dans un long couloir. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs chambres jusqu’à une immense salle de jeux. Une bonne vingtaine d’enfants s’y amusaient, se souciant peu du lendemain. La directrice les quitta à l’entrée de la pièce. Elle passa au milieu des bambins jusqu’à ce diriger vers un groupe à l’écart. Elle se baissa à la hauteur du petit Niall assis par terre, un lapin en peluche sur les genoux. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et se pencha vers lui, montrant le couple à la porte.

 

**\- Tu vois ces deux messieurs, là-bas ?**

 

Le blondinet hocha la tête. Ses grands yeux turquoise se posèrent sur les visages de Zayn et Liam, puis revint à celui de la femme.

 

**\- Ce sont mes nouveaux papas ?**

**\- Mais tu as tout compris, petite canaille. Tu veux les voir ?**

 

Nouvel hochement de tête. La directrice fit signe au duo de s’approcher. Le métis était anxieux, mais son mari plus confiant. Tout naturellement, le châtain s’assit à côté de Niall.

 

**\- Bonjour, Niall. Je m’appelle Liam. Et lui, c’est Zayn.**

 

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent. Jusqu’à ce que l’enfant se lève, sa peluche dans une main. Le Pakistanais se sentait légèrement à l’écart. Il ne savait comment faire. Liam avait eu de l’expérience, entouré de frères et sœurs plus jeunes que lui, mais Zayn était fils unique. Assis près de son compagnon, perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta légèrement en voyant le visage de Niall dans son champ de vision. Le garçon le regardait, intrigué, ses sourcils froncés. Il se recula, portant son pouce à sa bouche.

 

**\- Dis… je peux m’assoir sur tes genoux ?**

 

Le métis mit du temps à réagir mais un sourire se profila aux coins de ses lèvres quand il sentit le poids du petit blond sur ses jambes. L’enfant se nicha contre sa poitrine et il releva la tête, alors que Liam lui souriait, sa main dans son dos.

 

Ils devaient revenir chercher leur petit garçon dans une semaine. Ils espéraient que les jours passeraient vite. Sept jours à attendre pour clore enfin un combat de deux ans. Mais pour l’instant, la directrice les convia une nouvelle fois dans son bureau avant qu’ils ne partent pour parler des dernières formalités. Elle leur fit signer une montagne de documents, leur montra le dossier officiel de l’enfant qui serait déposé à la mairie : Niall Payne-Malik. Et leurs noms de famille accolés au prénom de ce petit ange leurs faisaient déjà chaud au cœur. Quand tout fut rempli, paraphé, signé, la femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les regardant chacun à leur tour.

 

**\- J’ai un dernier point délicat dont je dois vous parler.**

 

Elle eut l’air de se perdre dans son esprit, cherchant les bons mots. Elle tordit une mèche de cheveux entre son index et son pouce, hésitant. Finalement, elle décida de ne point y aller par quatre chemins. Elle se mordit la lèvre par avance. Elle se racla la gorge, toussota.

 

**\- Si Niall a été placé ici, ce n’est pas car ses parents sont décédés. Du moins, son père l’est assurément, mais sa mère est encore en vie. Seulement, voilà, le passé de cet enfant n’est pas vraiment rose. Mrs Horan s’est remariée avec un homme violent. Tandis qu’elle cherchait à subsister aux besoins de la maisonnée en… travaillant dans la rue, comme… Et son nouveau mari restait à la maison, gaspillant l’argent dans l’alcool. Il revenait tard le soir de bars douteux, saoul. Et sa violence n’en était que plus décuplée.**

 

La main de Zayn broya celle de Liam qui grimaça à peine, chamboulé.

 

**\- Que voulez-vous nous dire par là ?**

**\- Il faut que vous sachiez que… Niall était un enfant battu.**

 

 

Les sept jours passèrent à une vitesse effarante. Liam était parti chercher Niall et Zayn l’attendait, repassant en revue la chambre de l’enfant. Une ancienne pièce inoccupée qui avait bien changé en quelques semaines. Dans des tons bleu pastel, elle était lumineuse, remplie de jouets et de peluches en tout genre. Un petit lit, une minuscule table de chevet, une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon où des bacs de fleurs étaient suspendus. Mais par-dessus tout, une porte qui n’était pas là à l’origine, rajoutée. Une porte sur la cloison, qui faisait que la chambre du blondinet était contiguë à la leur.

Il entendit le bruit d’un moteur qui se coupe, puis une porte s’ouvrir et des pas dans l’escalier. Des petits pas pressés. Il s’accroupit, accueillant la tornade blonde qui fit son entrée.

 

**\- Bonjour, Niall.**

 

Le petit garçon lui tomba dans les bras, avant de se retourner tout à fait vers la pièce.

 

**\- C’est ma chambre ?**

**\- Oui, petit ange.**

 

Le métis se releva, lui attrapa la main pour le guider. L’enfant grimpa sur son lit, son lapin en peluche entre ses doigts. Liam monta à son tour à l’étage et se posa contre le chambranle, un petit sac dans sa main.

 

**\- Dis donc, toi, tu n’aurais pas l’impression d’avoir oublié quelque chose dans ma voiture ?**

**\- Mon sac !**

 

Niall sauta du lit et courut récupérer son bien. Zayn en profita pour sortir de la chambre, se tournant vers son mari.

 

**\- Je vais préparer le dîner.**

**\- Je viens t’aider. Niall ?**

 

Le garçon leva ses yeux vers lui.

 

**\- Avec Zayn, on va faire à manger. Tu veux venir ?**

 

Un signe de dénégation.

 

**\- J’ai ma chambre à montrer à Chili.**

**\- Chili ?**

**\- Mon lapin.**

 

Il souleva la peluche aux oreilles retombantes à bout de bras pour leur montrer. Le châtain sourit.

 

**\- Je vois. On t’appellera quand ce sera prêt, d’accord ?**

 

 

**\- A quoi tu penses ?**

 

Liam s’essuya les mains puis se dirigea vers Zayn qui surveillait la cuisson de son omelette. Il lui enserra les hanches, posant son menton sur son épaule, son nez frottant sa joue mordorée. Le Pakistanais ne répondit rien. Il retourna le repas d’un coup de spatule, veillant à ne pas l’accrocher à la poêle.

 

**\- Zayn ?**

**\- Hm ?**

**\- A quoi tu penses ?**

 

Le métis soupira.

 

**\- J’ai peur que ça soit plus compliqué que prévu.**

**\- Elever un enfant ou s’occuper d’un enfant battu par le passé ?**

**\- Je crains de lui faire peur sans le faire exprès. Tu sais comme je râle facilement.**

 

Le châtain l’embrassa sur la joue.

 

**\- Mais je sais que tu peux très bien t’en sortir.**

**\- Tu crois ?**

**\- J’en suis certain.**

**\- Tu vas pouvoir aller le chercher, c’est prêt.**

 

Zayn entreprit d’installer la table, voyant surgir tout à coup Liam qui portait Niall sous son bras. Il se dirigea vers l’évier et alluma le robinet. L’enfant passa ses mains sous le jet alors que le châtain lui passait un bloc de savon. Une fois ses mains lavées, il déposa le petit garçon sur une chaise.

Le repas se déroula dans le silence, le blondinet mangeant avec grand appétit. La sonnerie du téléphone troubla pourtant cet instant de sérénité. Le métis regarda son mari.

 

**\- Qui ça peut être à cette heure-ci ?**

 

Liam haussa les épaules puis se leva, sortant de la pièce pour aller répondre. Niall avait terminé son assiette.

 

**\- Tu peux te resservir si tu veux, petit ange.**

 

Le petit garçon tendit la main vers la spatule. Malencontreusement, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Sans le faire exprès, sa main percuta son verre d’eau et le gobelet vacilla quelques secondes avant de se renverser sur la nappe. Le Pakistanais se leva, récupérant une éponge sur le bord de l’évier pour essuyer les dégâts.

 

**\- Ce n’est rien, Niall. Ce n’est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde.**

 

A tâtons, il voulut caresser l’épaule de l’enfant pour le rassurer mais ne rencontra que le vide. Il leva les yeux, Niall s’était levé et le regardait, tremblant légèrement, les yeux emplis de larmes.

 

**\- Tu vas me frapper pour me punir ?**

 

Zayn tomba des nues. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, manqua lâcher l’éponge, se retint au dossier de sa chaise. Il perdait pied, il perdait toute sa confiance.

 

**\- Mais non, pas du tout, je…**

**\- Finalement, c’était juste une er…**

 

Liam s’arrêta brutalement et baissa les yeux. Niall était agrippé à son jean, caché derrière ses jambes, les yeux écarquillés et tournés vers le métis. Il était tout à fait apeuré. Le châtain posa une main rassurante au sommet de son crâne.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?**

**\- Mais rien, je… Il a renversé son verre, j’ai dit que ce n’était pas grave et…**

**\- Calme-toi. Je vais le coucher et je reviens.**

 

Le jeune homme se baissa et attrapa l’enfant sous les aisselles avant de le caler dans ses bras. Quand ils disparurent de la pièce, Zayn ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et tomba lourdement sur sa chaise. Liam grimpa les escaliers, Niall blottit contre lui. Il lava le petit garçon, lui fit enfiler son pyjama et laver ses petites quenottes. Enfin, il le laissa s’installer dans son lit, le borda et lui amena un livre.

 

**\- Je reviens dans dix minutes te lire ton histoire, d’accord ?**

 

Il redescendit, le métis n’avait pas quitté sa place. En se rendant compte de la présence du châtain, il se releva.

 

**\- Je t’assure que je n’ai rien fait, j’ai simplement…**

**\- Zayn, calme-toi.**

**\- Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Tout allait bien et maintenant, Niall a peur de moi !**

**\- Liam ?**

 

Ils se retournèrent d’un même mouvement. Le petit garçon avait quitté son lit et suivait leur échange, au seuil de la cuisine, pieds nus. Quand les yeux ambre du Pakistanais se posèrent sur lui, il se recroquevilla derrière la cloison, ne laissant dépasser que le haut de son corps, ses petits bras serrant son lapin en peluche.

 

**\- J’arrive, mon cœur. Retourne au lit.**

 

Liam s’approcha de son mari et le serra contre lui. S’agrippant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, Zayn ferma les yeux, sentant le châtain lui caresser les cheveux, ses lèvres embrassant son cou.

 

**\- Tout va bien se passer, tu verras.**

**\- Pourquoi j’ai autant de mal ? Pourquoi tu as tellement de facilités ?**

**\- Moi, j’ai appris depuis la naissance de mon premier frère. Toi, tu apprends dès à présent. Il n’est jamais trop tard, tu sais. Et sache, surtout, que si ça avait été moi, à ta place, Niall aurait réagi de la même manière. Il a été tellement humilié qu’il ne sait pas faire la différence entre les gens qui lui veulent du bien et ceux qui lui veulent du mal. Ce n’est qu’un enfant, il a toujours vécu dans la peur. Il lui faut juste un temps supplémentaire pour se reconstruire et c’est que nous avons à lui offrir : de l’amour. Beaucoup d’amour et de tendresse pour qu’il réapprenne à vivre comme tout garçon de son âge.**

 

 

Juin passa. Les vacances d’été arrivèrent et ils songèrent déjà à scolariser le petit Niall qui avait perdu une année à cause de ses fréquents séjours à l’hôpital pour des hématomes et des luxations sans gravité. Le beau-père croupissait en prison depuis un certain temps, sa femme l’avait rejoint pour non-assistance à personne en danger. En laissant son fils se faire martyriser, elle était considérée comme complice. Mais le petit garçon n’avait pas vraiment de souvenirs précis de cette femme volage qui ne lui parlait jamais. Ses deux parents, c’était Liam et Zayn, maintenant.

Le blondinet avait tout oublié de sa petite bêtise qui avait occasionné tant de peur dans son être entier. Le lendemain, il reparlait normalement à Zayn, cherchant même à grimper sur ses genoux pour lui faire un câlin, jeu auquel se prêta volontiers le métis, sous le regard attendri de Liam.

Ils partirent à la plage, durent s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour que Niall laisse son lapin en peluche dans le panier à pique-nique pour ne pas le salir. Le châtain le convainquit finalement en prétextant que le dénommé Chili et ses oreilles tombantes garderait le repas du midi. L’enfant s’amusa toute l’après-midi. Ils lui apprirent à nager, prirent de nombreuses photos. Les gens autour d’eux s’émerveillaient devant tant de tendresse et de joie. Ils étaient comme eux, comme toutes ces personnes, ces parents et leurs enfants : une véritable famille.

 

 

Septembre arriva et la rentrée scolaire avec. La veille, Zayn se rongeait les sangs. Il tournait en rond dans la chambre, inquiet, alors que Niall dormait depuis une heure déjà dans sa chambre. Liam posa son livre sur les genoux, soupira.

 

**\- Aller, viens te coucher.**

**\- Et si ça se passe mal ?**

**\- Mais pourquoi veux-tu que ça se passe mal ? Tout ira très bien. J’ai rencontré son institutrice et c’est une femme charmante. Et tous ses futurs camarades ont l’air adorable.**

**\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est que d’arriver dans une classe où tu es différent des autres. A cet âge-là, les enfants sont méchants sans le savoir. Je le sais, je le comprends, je l’ai vécu.**

**\- Zayn, ce n’est pas pareil.**

**\- Moi, c’était ma couleur de peau qui posait problème. Lui, ce sera d’avoir deux pères. Pour ces enfants, c’est toujours une différence, peu importe qu’elle n’ait aucun rapport. Et tu sais comme moi, les âneries que leurs parents leurs fourrent dans le crâne. J’ai peur qu’il ne puisse pas se défendre. Gamin, j’utilisais mes poings, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit la meilleure solution. Et Niall déteste la violence, il en a peur. Tu imagines si ces gosses décident de lui faire du mal ?**

**\- Amour, l’institutrice sera toujours là pour les surveiller, que ce soit en classe ou pendant la récréation. Si jamais il y a un problème, elle nous préviendra et nous aviserons. Niall n’a pas peur pour cette rentrée, ne commence pas à lui fiche la trouille avec les tiennes. Aller, viens dormir, je n’aime pas te voir comme ça.**

 

Le métis sembla hésiter un instant puis se décida finalement. Il s’approcha du lit et se glissa sous les draps, calant sa tête contre l’épaule du châtain. Tout irait bien, Liam lui avait promis. En s’endormant, Zayn espérait que son compagnon avait totalement raison.

 

 

**\- Comment tu t’appelles ?**

 

Il leva les yeux, intrigué. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux bruns lui souriait.

 

**\- Niall.**

 

Elle s’assit à côté de lui, sa robe d’été formant une corole.

 

**\- Je m’appelle Margot. Tu veux bien être mon ami ?**

 

Un sourire se forma sur le visage pâle du petit garçon.

 

**\- Oui.**

**\- C’est vrai ce qu’a dit la maîtresse ? Que tu as deux papas ?**

**\- Euh… oui.**

**\- Comment ils s’appellent ?**

 

Rien. Pas de grimace de dégoût ou de peur. Un premier vrai sourire sincère depuis le début de la journée.

 

**\- Liam et Zayn.**

**\- Ils sont gentils ?**

**\- Oui, très. On est allés à la plage cet été et ils m’ont appris à nager.**

**\- C’est chouette ça ! J’ai une piscine chez moi. Si tu veux, ce week-end, je t’invite. Maman aime bien rencontrer de nouveaux gens. Et toi, ta maman, elle est où ?**

**\- Je sais pas. Elle s’occupait pas de moi, de toute façon.**

**\- On joue ?**

 

Ils se levèrent mais furent coupés dans leur élan.

 

**\- Eh toi !**

 

Ils se retournèrent. D’instinct, Margot attrapa la main de Niall et se plaça devant lui, comme pour le protéger. Elle venait d’apercevoir la pire espèce d’élèves qui puissent exister, un groupe de quatre garçons qui terrorisaient le reste de l’école. Ils étaient dans la classe supérieure et détestaient les nouveaux venus. Le plus grand se posta devant le duo, posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

 

**\- C’est vrai que t’as deux papas ?**

 

Le blondinet resta muet mais la petite fille réagit au quart de tour.

 

**\- Et alors, ça te pose un problème ?**

**\- Je t’ai pas parlé à toi.**

**\- Je m’en fiche, Niall est mon ami, et je le défends.**

**\- Oh, c’est trop mignon…**

 

Le trio dans son dos pouffa de rire. Derrière la brunette, Niall était cramoisi.

 

**\- T’as deux pères, c’est n’importe quoi. Et ta mère, elle est où ? Elle t’a abandonné à la naissance ? Et dans tes deux pères, aucun n’est le vrai, hein ? Ils t’ont acheté ? T’es né dans une salade peut-être ? De toute façon, laid comme t’es, ils t’abandonneront eux aussi.**

**\- C’est pas vrai ! Liam et Zayn m’aiment, ils me l’ont dit !**

**\- Tu les appelles par leurs prénoms ? Remarque, c’est normal, vu que c’est pas tes vrais parents. Et puis, ils peuvent te mentir et te laisser tout seul un jour. Tu verras, les homosexuels, ça veut pas de famille.**

**\- Ils sont comme tout le monde, espèce d’abruti !**

**\- Je t’ai pas causé, toi ! Tu m’agaces à le défendre comme ça !**

 

Mais le petit garçon en avait assez entendu. Il lâcha la main de Margot et courut en direction du portail de l’école.

 

**\- Niall, reviens !**

**\- C’est ça, va-t’en, comme ça ils n’auront pas besoin de t’abandonner !**

 

Par malchance, la grille de l’entrée était restée ouverte et il se faufila au dehors, les larmes brouillant sa vue et coulant sur ses joues. Il courut, courut droit devant lui. Il dérapa sur des gravillons, tomba sur le goudron, s’égratigna le genou. Il continuait à pleurer, le corps parcourut de violents sanglots. Il avait gardé son sac d’école avec lui. Et Chili était à l’intérieur. Il attrapa le lapin en peluche et le serra contre lui. Puis il se releva et continua sa route en boitillant légèrement.

 

 

Zayn était assis à la table de sa cuisine, des plans éparpillés sur la nappe. Il mâchonnait un crayon à papier, perdu dans ses pensées. Il replia certaines feuilles, s’énerva.

 

**\- Mais il n’y a aucune indication sur ce plan, il est débile ou quoi ? Comment il veut que je dessine les emménagements à faire ? C’est quoi ça ? Un arbre, une fontaine ?**

 

Il fut arrêté dans ses vociférations par la sonnerie de son portable. Il reposa son crayon et décrocha.

 

**\- Allô ? Mrs Abbott ? (…) QUOI ? Mais comment ça a pu arriver ? (…) Ecoutez, je préviens mon compagnon et on va ratisser le quartier. Si on ne le trouve pas dans une heure, je préviendrai la police.**

 

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à la pauvre femme de s’excuser. Il rangea à une vitesse effrénée ses feuilles, les empila machinalement dans un dossier qu’il referma et balança dans sa sacoche. Son portable à l’oreille, il attrapa les clés de la maison, enfila ses chaussures et sortit sur le palier, claquant le battant derrière lui.

 

 

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le portable de Liam Payne… »_

 

Il coupa net avant qu’il ne tombe sur la messagerie.

 

**\- Et cette manie de couper son portable pour ne pas être dérangé en plein cours. Surtout que c’est le dernier de la journée. Oh, j’en ai marre, j’en ai marre…**

 

Son mobile sonna une nouvelle fois. Il décrocha machinalement sans voir le nom de son interlocuteur.

 

**\- Liam ? (…) Ah, Mr Klein. Oui, j’ai regardé les plans, mais je n’ai pas le temps de vous en parler. (…) Non, j’ai mieux à faire, figurez-vous. Mon fils est parti de l’école sans que son institutrice s’en rende compte et je pars à sa recherche. (…) Comment ça, ce n’est pas… grave ? MAIS VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI, MA PAROLE ! (…)  QUOI, LE DOSSIER ETAIT IMPORTANT ? EH BIEN PASSEZ-LE À L’UN DE MES CONCURRENTS, JE M’EN CONTREFOUS A CET INSTANT MEME. (…) MAIS VOUS ETES BOUCHES OU QUOI ? MON FILS DE SIX ANS A DISPARU. DISPARU. PERDU DANS UNE VILLE QU’IL CONNAIT A PEINE ET VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE SOIS CALME ET PRET A TRAVAILLER ? (…) Vous savez quoi ? Allez-vous faire voir.**

 

Il raccrocha rageusement et se dirigea vers l’école de son fils. Il refit le trajet en sens inverse, le souffle court. Une demi-heure passa et Niall était introuvable. Et Liam injoignable. Zayn ne tarda pas à paniquer pour de bon. Il se força à ne pas pleurer tout de suite et courut jusqu’à un bureau de tabac non loin de l’école. Il montra la photo de Niall au commerçant, un maigre espoir naissant en lui. Mais non.

Un nouveau quart d’heure venait de s’écouler. Il devrait bientôt appeler la police. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il l’essuya machinalement. Il scruta les alentours, revint vers chez lui. Et entendit un reniflement distinct provenant d’un buisson. Il se pencha et aperçut une mèche de cheveux dorée et le bout d’un lapin en peluche qu’il connaissait bien.

 

**\- Niall ?**

 

Le petit garçon émergea, les yeux rouges. Il eut à peine le temps d’ouvrir la bouche, le métis s’était rué vers lui et le serrait dans ses bras, laissant libre cours à ses larmes.

 

**\- Oh, Niall, mon bébé, tu es là. J’ai eu tellement peur. Tu ne me refais plus jamais ça, d’accord ?**

**\- Mais y’a un garçon à l’école qui a dit que vous alliez m’abandonner…**

 

Le jeune homme se recula un peu.

 

**\- Il en est hors de question, tu m’entends ? On t’a attendu presque deux ans, Liam et moi, ce n’est pas pour t’abandonner au bout de quelques mois. Tu nous es si précieux, mon Niallou.**

**\- Il a dit aussi que vous ne m’aimiez pas parce que vous n’étiez pas mes vrais parents…**

**\- On t’aime encore plus, plus que quiconque, mon cœur, tu sais. Tu es notre fils, notre petit bout de chou. Et tu grandiras avec nous.**

**\- Alors, je resterai avec vous pour toute la vie ?**

**\- Pour toute la vie si tu veux.**

**\- Tu vas me punir pour t’avoir inquiété ?**

**\- Non, mon amour, parce que je t’ai retrouvé.**

**\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ? Il s’est passé quelque chose ?**

 

Liam venait de descendre de sa voiture, l’air inquiet.

 

**\- Euh… on…**

 

Niall se redressa.

 

**\- En fait, on jouait à cache-cache et je me suis endormi dans ma cachette. Et Papa me cherchait, et il me trouvait pas. Alors, il a paniqué et après, je me suis réveillé et il m’a retrouvé. Et il voulait t’appeler mais ton téléphone était éteint. Mais c’est pas grave, maintenant, tout va bien.**

 

Il se releva pour de bon, courant vers la maison. Zayn se mit debout à son tour, essuyant les traces de ses larmes. Liam fronça les sourcils avant de sourire.

 

**\- A mon avis, ce n’est pas la vraie version officielle, mais je m’en contenterais. On va dire que c’est votre secret à tous les deux. D’ailleurs, je crois que je me suis fait prendre ma place de chouchou.**

**\- Je rêve ou il m’a appelé Papa ?**

 

Le châtain l’attrapa par l’épaule, le serrant contre lui.

 

**\- Je crois bien qu’il t’a appelé Papa.**

 

A la porte verrouillée, Niall s’impatientait.

 

**\- Mais aller, dépêchez-vous d’ouvrir, j’ai envie de prendre mon goûter !**

 

 

_« Tu es de ma famille,_

_De mon ordre et de mon rang_

_Celle que j’ai choisie,_

_Celle que je ressens_

_Dans cette armée de simples gens_

_Tu es de ma famille,_

_Bien plus que celle du sang_

_Des poignées de secondes_

_Dans cet étrange monde_

_Qu’il te protège s’il entend. »_


End file.
